Yugi Gets Slushied
by Cinnamon Ninja
Summary: A strange little drabble, originally written for a meme. Don't ask me why, because I'm really not sure.   Yugi  somehow  ends up in the Glee-verse. And the people to 'welcome' him to McKinley? Azimo and Karofsky, of course. Set in early Season 1 of Glee.


**A weird little drabble, originally written for one of those Yu-Gi-Oh meme – type – things. I don't even know why I wrote this in the first place … I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged fan. **

**Oh well. Enjoy! (Or not. Whatever. ^-^)**

* * *

><p>Yugi made his way down the linoleum-floored halls, dodging the taller students who looked right over his head, sneakers squeaking as he walked. The hundreds of other students walked too, most without comment, but some with rather too much.<p>

"Hey! Sonic!" A voice rang out across the crowd, and Yugi winced. Oh God, not these guys again.

Two bulky teens in letterman jackets shoved their way through the crowd, casually tripping a few lesser students on their way, before stepping in front of Yugi and blocking his path. The lighter-skinned one of the pair held a couple of iced drinks casually, one in each hand.

"Yo, what's with your hair, Sonic the_ Lame_hog? You stick a fork in an electric socket last night? Or you just scared from seeing so many big scary people?" Azimo affected a whiny baby's voice for the last three words, before folding his arms, laughing down at the shorter boy.

"Yeah, hair-boy. You're even worse than that homo Hummel. You even have the bling to prove it!" Karofsky smirked, exchanging looks with his partner-in-crime, who promptly grabbed one of the iced drinks from him. With his newly freed hand, Karofsky reached towards the Millennium Puzzle. "What is that, some kind of dorky keepsake from your boyfriend in Japan?"

Yugi smacked away the reaching hand and glared up at Karofsky. "Don't touch that!" Instantly the angry expression on Yugi's face faded away, to be replaced by an almost comically horror-struck one. "Oh, I apologize! I didn't mean to be rude. Is your hand okay?"

Karofsky raised an eyebrow. "Looks like puzzle-boy grew a backbone...and then lost it. Well, in honor of the occasion, we've decided to ... initiate you into McKinley High."

Yugi peeked nervously out from under his fringe, looking from one bully to the other. They were even worse than Joey and Tristan had been! What were they going to do to him? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good, and he had very little chance of getting away. They were bigger, stronger and faster than him – not exactly an unfamiliar situation. Just as Yugi was pondering his option (stand there and take it, and hope they go away soon) a familiar voice in the back of his head stirred silently.

'I don't think this is going to end well, Yugi. Want me to help?'

'No, thanks,' Yugi replied, silently. 'I appreciate it, spirit, but I think I'll do this one on my own. They're just a couple of overgrown playground bullies, and I'm not here for much longer anyway.'

'Well, if you're sure...' The spirit settled down again, although Yugi could still sense an undercurrent of anger.

Yugi clutched the Millennium Puzzle, and screwed up his face in anticipation of whatever unpleasantness was to come. A second later, on an invisible signal, both bullies simultaneously emptied their cups over Yugi's meticulously spiked hair.

"You've just entered Slushie Town. Population: you."

Laughing and high-fiving at the wittiest joke they'd made all year, the two walked away, leaving Yugi to gasp in the unexpected cold and wonder (in a detached kind of way) how on earth his hair was ever going to be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Poor Yugi ... Oh, and yes, I know I wrote Karofsky as a villain, but, as I said, it's set in early season one. Plus, it just works better this way. Next installment: Beslushied Yugi meets one Kurt Hummel, who 'normally hate[s] the leather look, but somehow it fits with you, despite the fact you are the LEAST punky person I have ever met. This is saying something. I share a show choir with one Miss Rachel Berry. Seriously, though, you look like a spiky-haired, purple-eyed baby panda wannabe punk. From Japan. ...surprisingly, I like it.')<strong>

**(...alright, I lied. There is no next installment. But I love Kurt so much I just had to put that in. :D )**

**If you somehow found this and maybe even liked it...review? God, I'm such an addict. It's weird. **


End file.
